Great Ambition 1
Great Ambition is a mandatory story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. The Commander successfully foiled the Arkz' schemes in Molae Venti. Before the enemy escaped, the Security Division was able to plant a tracking device that will allow the government to hunt the enemy down in the near future. Upon returning to Pioneer 2, the Commander is informed that the Great Shadow has finally been located. The Commander will need to dispatch a capable hunter to the scene before the Arkz or the government can claim its assets for themselves. Pentaglass promises them that they will be promoted if they reach the commodity first. Karen, on the other hand, asks the Commander to destroy it so that everyone can stop fighting in this never-ending power struggle that plagues them. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 22-1 From: Lab Chief Mission: Thanks to your efforts, we've discovered the location of the Great Shadow. My career is depending on this! I've already sent out several of my staff, but I seem to have lost contact with them. I'd like you to go out and investigate this Great Shadow. Stage: ??? Requirements: Clear Sighting 4 Party composition: 1v1 Enemy & deck: Pollux (Dead Count) Team rules: Phase duration limited to 20 seconds; Character HP = 20 Selectable characters: Sil'fer / Ino'lis / Kranz / Kylria / Teifu Viviana / Orland / Relmitos / Guykild / Saligun Stella / Glustar Cutscene character: Sil'fer / Ino'lis / Kranz Unlocks: Great Ambition 2 (If darkside story has already been completed prior to defeating Pollux.) In Great Ambition 1, Pollux (represented by the red circle) starts off north. The blue circle denotes the selectable character chosen by the player. Great Ambition 1 is the penultimate mission in the Hunters story. If the Arkz story was already completed prior to reaching this point, the same hunter that fought Pollux will immediately begin the final fight against Amplum Umbla with the same deck. If the darkside story was not completed, then the credits will begin rolling following Pollux's defeat. In order to view the character-specific final cutscene, all of the desired character's quests will need to have been completed up to this moment and they will need to initiate the battle against Pollux in Great Ambition. The only characters that can unlock a special movie are Sil'fer, Ino'lis, and Kranz on the Hunters side. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome home, NAME. You must have fought a pretty intense battle. We're all glad to see you're still safe. The Chief called for you, so please give him your full report. Pentaglass: We got a big job ahead of us, NAME! We have the location of the Great Shadow! Yep, we finally got it! So get moving! Okay? We gotta get to it before the Arkz and before the government! NAME! I know this is a tough job, but I'm counting on you. If you find it first, you'll be promoted for sure! Okay? ...... The quest Great Ambition has been added. Pentaglass: NAME! I know this is a tough job, but I'm counting on you. You'll be promoted for sure! Okay? Karen: NAME... We've finally pinpointed the location of the Great Shadow. Before the government catches wind of it, could you go to the area and burn it to the ground? I'll tell the Chief about it later. He's more understanding than you'd think, so it should be all right. I mean, once that Germ came along, it's as if everything changed. Look at Pioneer 2. We never used to have pointless power struggles like this... And now, right after we discovered the Germ and developed C.A.R.D. Technology using it, they're trying to capture the Great Shadow, the Germ's very source. ...... We can migrate to Ragol without that. That's what I think. So, NAME... ...Please, destroy the Great Shadow. After that, let's make Ragol a safe place to live. Let's live together with its nature. Let's go down there. Doesn't everyone want a planet of their own? People want to say, "My homeland is Ragol!" Please. Destroy the Great Shadow... Researcher: I wonder what would cards be best used for? Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... ...... ...That's it! What about if we make food into cards? Like, for example, that famous cake... Sil'fer: NAME... I'm thinking about going... to that place. See, the place Break learned about, and the information Kranz has... They both lead to the same location. They just confirmed that, right? If I go, and nothing's there, then that's fine. If it's a trap... well, we're already trapped here, so... My memory... I think it'll be coming back very soon. Did my sister really die for me after injecting me with the only medicine available? Why did my sister die, and why am I still here? Why do I get to be alive while my sister doesn't...? I've got to go to where it all happened, and see for myself. NAME... Please. Let me go. NAME... Please. Let me go. I need to avenge my sister, too... Kranz: Hey... Hey! Listen, I... I'm thinking about going out and saving Pops. I can hear myself thinking that he might already be dead... But at the same time, I can also feel myself believing that he's still alive... ...... I want to finish this up and rest my mind easy. I'm sorry I'm being so selfish here. Could you deploy me to the Great Shadow? This'll be the last thing I ever ask you. Please! Pops may not have anything for me, really, but when I think about it, I haven't really done anything for him, either. So, at the very least, I just want to see what happened to him, with my own eyes. Oh, right... Don't tell Kylria I want to go, okay? I mean, the Great Shadow's dangerous, right...? I'll be fine by myself. No, really. I'll run away if it gets really bad. I may not look it, but people say I can run pretty fast from stuff. Gahahahahah! Thanks for helping me out here! Hey, don't look so gloomy! Gahahahah! Kylria: Commander. I have to go. I'm sure Kranz is going to go search for his father. He'll go even if I try to stop him. I need to head off before he does. I couldn't stop him before the Morgue explosion, but I won't let him face the same danger again. ...... You know, that message capsule only responded when the two of us were nearby because it could tell we were brother and sister. Blitz... I know why you picked me up right after my mother died... It was because you were my real father, and you were watching me from the shadows all that time... As a teacher, as a friend, as a father, I tried watching over you too... But I was unable to... Kranz grew up to be a fine young man. It was almost like looking at Blitz. That positive spirit he had was exactly alike. Kranz showed me what bravery was really like that one time. That was really hard for me to take... That's why I've got to go right now! I have to show him how a big sister treats her brother... Wait for me, Father! Ino'lis: You know what? I really liked Kranz. When I heard that Kranz joined the Hunter's Guild, I joined too. As long as I could be with him... that was all I needed. I don't care if we aren't a couple... Just as long as he is near me... ...Is it bad of me to wish for that, or what? So who destroyed it? Who destroyed it? Who destroyed the times we had, the days of the pleasant wind? Who enjoyed destroying my happiness? Was it you? WAS IT YOU? It was you! It was you! IT WAS YOU!! What's wrong with telling someone you like that you like him? What's wrong with trying to get the person you like to like you back? What was I supposed to do? Please. Tell me... Relmitos: You've been a big help to me. I feel it a pity to part with you, but I'm afraid the Great Shadow is a tougher foe than everyone thinks. Therefore, I plan to take it on myself. Now that the location is known, I imagine a lot of people will head over there. As Break mentioned, that thing is dangerous, and the infection could wind up spreading. So, before everyone else arrives, I have to eliminate it myself. Do you understand? I can't help but wonder if this is what I was born to do. I feel like everything I've done up to now was for this moment. Maybe I was just looking for someplace to die. Don't worry. I'll use everything I've cultivated up to now. And with that, I will eliminate the Great Shadow from this world. Now I can finally go to where my friends are. So many of them were younger than I am. Heroes of their age, amazing men, and yet all of them... ...... Zoke. I'll be there... Orland: My trail will turn into a path, and then it will turn into the truth. I blazed my own trail, always believing in my own will. ...... I have nothing left to say. Just deploy me to the Great Shadow. This is my first and last request, as someone searching for the path. I was raised to look up to heroes. But after all that time looking up to heroes, when I finally grew up, there were hardly any creatures left to defeat on Ragol. I was like a bird with its wings clipped. What was I supposed to do with the techniques I had learned? What had I been training all this time for? My only desire was to be active, to live a full life, and to become the hero of my age. But that opportunity hasn't come yet... until now. This may be the first and last time it ever will. I want to find it. The meaning of my life. The meaning of the path I've been searching for all this time. Let me feel it. Let me feel like I'm truly alive! I need to feel the blood dancing in my veins. Please... I realize this is a personal request. There are two sides to everybody's life... I have nothing left to say. My only concerns are for my master's body, and for Break. ...... The rest I leave up to you. Saligun: Tee-hee... ...Huh? Don't tell those two about this, okay? When those two were still arguing, I said to them: "I may end up dying soon." Shock therapy, you could say. Hehe. Oh, don't be rude! I didn't lie to them. Everybody dies eventually, after all. Hehe... I'm amazed they fell for it so easily, though. I guess they're still kids, after all... But when they started bawling, I felt so warm in my chest. They shouted "Teacher, don't die!" Oooh, it was so cute! We talked for a while afterwards, and that's how they made up. But I really appreciated what you did for me. Here... Here's a symbol of my appreciation. ...... Picked up Bonus Card "Chain Sword"! Saligun: I guess I can't use that trick anymore. I wonder what I'll do the next time they start arguing...? ... Anyway... We need to destroy the Great Shadow first, you say? Yeah, I understand. There are people ready to give up their lives over this. But that's what the battlefield is all about. If you aren't ready to die, then sometimes you won't get anywhere... But you know what, NAME? That last little smile inside all of that can be your final hope. Remember that. ...Yes. That's the era that I live in...and what I believe. I understand. There are people ready to give up their lives over this. But that's what the battlefield is all about. If you aren't ready to die, then sometimes you won't get anywhere... But you know what, NAME? That last little smile inside all of that can be your final hope. Remember that. ...Yes. That's the era that I live in...and what I believe. Quest dialogue ---- I presume you're already aware of the Great Shadow's power. If you can bring back information about it, we'll be able to get a substantial reward. Therefore, it is of the utmost importance that you conduct your investigation as discreetly as possible, and without alerting any other research groups. Lab Chief Pre-battle cutscene (Sil'fer ending) ---- I've finally found it. This is it... ...Eh...? (Sil'fer's section ID glows in tandem with an ID she finds on the ground.) This emblem... It's... It's Sophia's emblem! (Sil'fer remembers a memory from the past. Weak and dying, Sophia's section ID slips off from around her neck to the ground where it currently rests in present times.) Yes... I remember. (Sil'fer reaches down and grabs the emblem.) Break... Sophia... That day... I was worried about Sophia and Break... I secretly followed them... And then... Sophia's own vaccine was used on me... ... I... Sophia... Break... Forgive me... I destroyed your happiness... For Sophia and everyone... I'll destroy the Great Shadow! (Sil'fer approaches her destination with renewed determination.) Yes... Now I remember it all... Pre-battle cutscene (Ino'lis ending) ---- (No one cares about me. No one notices me. All I've ever done, is mess up.) (What should I have done? I... I...) (But Kranz is alright. I'm glad... They said that our technology saved him.) Hehehaha! (How could it be!!!??? He was blasted into bits. Nothing left... just bits...) (How could he be "alright?") (It can't... I don't see how it can be true. But if he's safe, then I'm happy.) (As long as Kranz is safe...) (I've heard it's dangerous here. That's why I asked. Thank you, Commander.) (Kranz had been wanting to come here.) (I'm here first. I'll make sure he's safe by helping him from the shadows.) (That's all someone like me can do. Someone who killed the one she loved most...) Pre-battle cutscene (Kranz ending) ---- I left Kylria behind. I hope she's not mad at me. I never did like Pops, to be honest. He was too self-centered, and he never took care of Mother. But he's still my father and all. Parents and children don't get to choose each other. Not much you can do... I'll just accept the fact that I got stuck with a troublesome father. Nothing worth complaining about any more. I have to go save him... Commander, you still there? I just wanted to say thanks for everything. I never did get a chance to ask you your name. I kept reminding myself to, but... Anyway, sorry about that. Pops... I'll be there soon. Wait for me! Category:Hunters story quests